My Love To You
by White Alchemist Taya
Summary: OneShot. Sophie and Howl are in bed, she wants him to say it, but would he? Or would he just chicken out? howlsophie LEMON!


_Hi people, this is my first Howl's Moving Castle fic so please be easy on me. I don't know if the characters would be in character so bear with me. PLEASE give this a try, enjoy.

* * *

_

"I love you."

Howl stopped twirling the strand of grey hair in between his fingers. He looked down at the figure next to him in bed. Sophie was staring at him with those expressive eyes.

They had gotten together after the breaking of the spells. They didn't need words to express what they felt, their actions did it for them. But why start now?

Howl leaned over to Sophie's ear. "It's late, you should get some rest."

Sophie frowned. She knew that Howl was purposely trying to avoid this.

"Don't slither out of this, Howell Jenkins. I know you love me but I want to hear you say it."

Howl paused. He had wanted to propose to Sophie for a long time, but being to coward he was he just didn't have the courage to ask her. Perhaps this was a chance sent from the gods above?

Howl took a deep breath to calm down. "Sophie…from the first time I met you, I felt that we had a connection. Even though I didn't have a heart then, I thought I felt the feeling called love." He looked straight into her eyes. "Sophie Hatter will you marry me?" **(A/n: That is so cheesy. Omg I just realised that that was a way of getting out of saying it.)**

Howl reached under his pillows, pulled out a little black box and opened it. His eyes never left Sophies'. He watched her look back and forth from the box to him.

What he saw next made him panic, tears trickled down from Sophie's eyes.

Sophie could sense his panic and before he could say another word, she kissed him with all her might. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Howl froze with shock and then a smile appeared on his face. He leaned in to her ear. "I'm glad."

Sophie shivered when Howl did that. It sent tingling sensations down her spine, before she knew it, she and Howl were locked in lips.

Howl sucked on her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Sophie moaned and opened her mouth in reply. They broke apart and Howl slipped the ring on Sophie's finger and then set the box aside. Sophie was admiring the ring as Howl wiped the tear marks from her face.

Sophie looked up at Howl and without warning she attacked him with her mouth. Howl responded with the same passion. His right hand wandered near her waist, sliding up ever so slowly. He brushed past her breasts.

Sophie moaned, her mind was filled with lust. Howl trailed kisses from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. She arched her back, wanting as much contact as possible.

Howl's right hand grabbed her left leg, slowly sliding up to her core. It was torture, filling her with desire to have him in her like all the other times.

Knowing what Sophie want, Howl slipped a finger in the warmth. She moaned with pleasure and pushed against his hand trying to deepen the contact. Howl looked at Sophie's face, her eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust. He leaned in and kissed her, he savoured the taste of her. Howl inserted another finger, causing her to moan again.

Setting a pace, Howl moved his fingers in her. Sophie bucked her hips, she wanted more friction.

"F-faster." Sophie said in a breathless whisper.

Howl complied. He sped up the pace and slipped in another finger, Sophie mewed and bucked again. When he felt her walls contracting around his fingers, Howl came to a stop. He removed his fingers from Sophie, she in returned frowned in protest.

Howl gave her a chaste kiss to reassure her, as he straddled her waist, he felt the desire rolling off her.

It took a lot of control not to thrust his throbbing member in her slick entrance.

Sophie shivered with anticipation, Howl pulled her underneath him and so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Howl gave her a small smile before he slowly entered her. They started off at a slow pace, but Sophie meowed in protest. So Howl moved deeper and faster, hitting her g-spot every time. Sophie moaned, he decided to suck on the crook of her neck. Sophie moaned again and with a deeper meaning, the pressure was building up and it wasn't long before it was released in an overwhelming orgasm.

They stayed still for a while until Howl pulled out of her. Sophie was spent after that ordeal, before she went to sleep she heard Howl whisper. "I love you Sophie."

After that, he himself closed his eyes falling in a peaceful slumber, waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_This was my first lemon fic I have written. Please tell me what you think of it! Review please!_


End file.
